Estaban a salvo
by MeryAnne07
Summary: Drabble post película The Last: "—¿Y ahora, Sasuke-kun? ¿Qué sigue? ¿A dónde irás?", "Y ahora empezamos".


**_Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen, ni tampoco su manga. Porque si así fuera les aseguro que cada capítulo sería sexo desenfrenado entre Sakura y Sasuke, y Naruto y Hinata._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Estaban a salvo.<em>**

Estaban a salvo, en Konoha. Ya no había peligro alguno que enfrentar.

—¿Y ahora, Sasuke-kun? —susurró ella viéndolo tiernamente, cuando todo ya había acabado— ¿Qué sigue? ¿A dónde irás?

Entonces él se acercó a ella, y con la única mano que poseía en ese entonces, acarició su cabeza mientras la miraba dulcemente. Un sonrojo tierno le subió a las mejillas a ella, y el corazón casi se le detiene por sentir su tacto de nuevo tras esos dos años.

—Y ahora empezamos —contestó él.

—¿Empezar qué? —preguntó nuevamente ella, con cierta timidez y un anhelo secreto.

Él sonrió e hizo una pausa de unos segundos.

—Lo que hemos venido postergando —contestó finalmente, acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar.

El calor le subió a la cara a Sakura. Pero si algo no había perdido de niña era ese impulso por hacer lo que deseaba en el momento, aquello que se había esforzado por controlar pero siempre desataba cerca de Sasuke.

Y, prácticamente sin que él pudiera moverse o reaccionar, ella saltó sobre él gritando euforicamente. Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y se trepó a su cintura sonriendo como una niña mientras el corazón le galopaba a mil. Él, todavía sorprendido, no pudo hacer más que sonreír.

—¡Te amo tanto! —le gritó ella llorando.

—Yo también —susurró él, sosteniendole la cintura con la mano.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— Lo único malo es que tendré que cortar con mi novio ahora que estás aquí —dijo ella una vez él la bajó y comenzaron a caminar juntos por el centro de Konoha.

Sasuke se detuvo en seco.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó, totalmente perturbado.

—Oh —susurró ella, viéndolo como si nada—, es que en estos dos años conocí a alguien.

—¿Pero qué demonios? —masculló él con un brillo oscuro en los ojos— ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es de aquí? ¿Quién es?

Ella empezó a retroceder con una expresión seria, mirándolo raro.

—No quiero decírtelo, le harás daño y lo aprecio mucho.

Ello descolocó a Sasuke.

—¿De qué estás hablando ahora, Sakura? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

Ella sonrió sutilmente.

—¿Crees que es gracioso? —le preguntó él frunciendo el ceño molesto. Ella estaba retrocediendo todavía un poco más.

—De hecho... —le dijo, preparándose para echarse a la carrera— es bastante gracioso, Sasuke-kun —y ella comenzó a reír.

Sasuke quedó atónito. ¿De dónde había salido esta Sakura capaz de jugar así con su corazón?

—¡He querido hacerte una broma así desde que somos niños! —gritó en medio de la calle, apuntándolo divertida con un dedo sin poder contener la risa.

Él comenzó a bufar. Ella abrió los ojos y él estaba mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Oh, mierda —susurró ella, y el chakra que había estado concentrando en sus piernas iba a servirle de algo.

Él estaba sonriendo con una malicia que daba miedo.

—Sí, es mejor que corras —la amenazó.

Y ella se echó a la corrida por las calles de Konoha, saltando por los techos de las casas sin mirar atrás, sonriendo como cuando tenían doce años y hacían misiones de atrapar al gato de la vieja millonaria. Era tan divertido, se sentía tan bien. La nostalgia la invadió, pero no podía pensar en nada más que en la forma en que revivía su infancia con él. Entre tantas noches tristes mientras miraba la luna pensando en él, también había otras que eran dulces porque soñaba e imaginaba despierta con un momento como ése.

No podía creer que él se prestara a eso. Ya no tenían que preocuparse de nada más grave.

Entonces volteó su cabeza en medio de la corrida por los cielos, buscando su paradero. Se decepcionó cuando no lo vio, ¿acaso se había aburrido o le estaba tomando el pelo para vengarse?

Cuando volvió su cabeza al frente lo vio. Él la detuvo cuando se chocó con su pecho masculino. Subió la cabeza, él la miraba sonriendo de una forma extraña.

—¿No estás enojado, verdad Sasuke-kun? —le preguntó temblorosa.

Él entrecerró sus ojos amenazantemente, mirándola desde arriba. Él levantó su mano de una forma extraña hacia ella.

—¿Eh...? —musitó apenas, incrédula.

Y él la bajó en seguida hacia su cabeza, empujándola hacia la de él. Bajó la suya, y torpemente como la primera vez de muchos más en el futuro, chocó sus labios con los de ella.

Y Sakura dejó que el amor la embriagara, entregando sus labios a los suyos por completo, cerrando sus ojos y adentrándose en un mundo de fantasía que sólo les pertenecía a ellos.

Allí, sobre los techos de una casa vieja en Konoha y bajo la luz de la media luna, Sasuke y Sakura sellaban su amor...

...Con toda la aldea observándolos desde abajo mientras sonreían y aplaudían.

_Porque por fin esos mocosos se prestaban a vivir de verdad._


End file.
